Missing you
by Lady of the Winds
Summary: A 'What -If' drabble from Olimar's Wife's Point of View during the events of Pikmin 1. Please read and review ! I own nothing! Thanks to Kirmon64 for the idea of what her name is in the story.


Missing You (revised)

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**This is my take on how Olimar's wife could felt while he was gone during the events of Pikmin 1. Although in Pikin 2she seems to not really care that he's gone, you may think of this a 'What –If' plot if you wish. ^-^ I hope you enjoy this revised version of the story 'Missing you' . N/A I dubbed his kids "Sagittarius" and "Libra" because they seemed rather commonly used in other websites.**

**Enjoy~! -Lady of the Winds**

It had been several days now that Nectarine had slept alone. Normally she didn't mind. Her husband was often gone on business trip on that job of his. The pay was rather good, so they and their two kids lived in comfort. She was often able to get whatever clothes or jewelry she wanted when he got paid. Life was good.

Or at least normally,

It was a cold night, with Hocotate's twin moons glowing in the dark sky. But, she couldn't sleep. She had to force her eyes closed, for they refused to do so on their own. Nectarine felt as if though something wasn't at ease in her. She absentmindedly looked for warmth on the other side of the bed. The cold sheets brought back a surprisingly hurtful reminder. Nectarine suddenly felt herself longing for presence. She swallowed hard, trying to swallow the bubbling feeling of guilt that was rising from her knotted stomach. Why, oh why did she have to react that way the way he left?

_A few weeks ago_

_Olimar held Nectarine close, they were outside of the city limits. The day was sunny and bright, but none reflected Olimar's mood. Bulbie seemed to be the only one sensing his master's melancholy. He refused to stand by Sagittarius even when he was told to. He whined sadly, looking up at Olimar with big ebony eyes. _

"_Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself, love?" he asked softly._

_Nectarine rolled her eyes and looked away. "Of course I'll be fine! Why wouldn't I?" she had replied shortly._

_He sighed, biting his lower lip. "I-I don't know, I'm always away from home for work. I feel bad for leaving you again"_

_Nectarine exhaled loudly in frustration. "Olimar, its fine. Just have a nice time and all that!' she said, distasteful of his softness of heart. She then proceeded to remove herself from his embrace, pushing him away. _

_He bit his lower lip again and sighed deeply. He swallowed and then called the kids over. Libra and Sagittarius cheerfully hugged him._

"_Be careful Papa!"_

"_Don't worry daddy knows what he's doing. Don't forget to bring me something okay, dad?"_

_Olimar smiled. "Sure thing, sport" he replied._

_He grabbed his helmet and hesitated, looking longingly at Nectarine._

_She fought back another eye roll and waved good-bye, trying to ignore Bulbie's crying whine as Sagittarius held his leash tightly. _

"_Good-Bye papa!" Libra yelled, smiling and waving her hand. _

Suddenly she deeply regretted being so cold to him that day. Nectarine struggled to keep her emotions under control. Her heart pounded loudly within her. Unable to stand it any longer, she got out of bed and walked to the computer.

Emails! He always sent emails to her asking how she was faring and how the children were as well as Bulbie.

Surely they would comfort her. But as she opened her electronic mailbox, none of her emails were from him. The most recent on he sent was well over a week ago. This was odd for someone like him. He had sent emails everyday without fail.

Those emails, while usually annoyed the living daylights out of her, seemed to be the medicine that she desperately need.

Feeling herself losing power over her emotions, Nectarine crumbled to the ground as terrifying thoughts came over her mind.

'What if the Dolphin crashed! What if he ran out of fuel and can't come home!' her mind screamed these thoughts upon her weakling of a heart. In the back of her mind, she knew she had to calm down. After a moment, she managed to calm down enough to stand. She sat at the window, leaning her arms on the sill and resting her head on them. Her tears ran freely now, rolling softly down her face and onto her arms. Cold nightly breezes gently caressed her heated face.

'_**Upon this night, my heart cries'**_

'_**My tears run free'**_

'_**Because I'm missing you'**_

_**Wishing you were here besides me'**_

'_**To hear your soft voice once more'**_

'_**Regretting my spitefulness'**_

'_**I want nothing more than you'**_

'_**Here I am'**_

'_**Missing you'**_


End file.
